Kyrie Ushiromiya
is Rudolf Ushiromiya's second wife. She has a long association with him as a business partner, and after the death of his previous wife, she publically made the place of legal wife her own. She has worked as his right arm in handling several shady pieces of business, which led them to success. She is quick thinking, and trusts Rudolf implicitly. Kyrie is the mother of Ange and stepmother of Battler. She is also said to be very jealous of Asumu, Rudolf's first wife, and has a younger sister named Kasumi Sumadera. Relationships Relatives * Rudolf Ushiromiya - husband * Battler Ushiromiya - stepson(actually her biological son) * Ange Ushiromiya - daughter * Kasumi Sumadera - younger sister * George Ushiromiya - nephew * Jessica Ushiromiya - niece * Maria Ushiromiya - niece * Krauss Ushiromiya - brother-in-law * Eva Ushiromiya - sister-in-law * Rosa Ushiromiya - sister-in-law * Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law * Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Sayo Yasuda - half sister-in-law/niece *Lion Ushiromiya - half brother-in-law/nephew Other * Asumu Ushiromiya - rival Appearance Kyrie is a tall and well-endowed fair-skinned woman with short white hair that has bangs swept to the right and onyx eyes. She wears a long black coat, a purple long sleeved purple shirt underneath with a black tie with a cross on it, black buckled belt, black pants and black shoes. Personality Kyrie is a cool, calm and collected individual who is also quick-thinking, logical and very analytical in different situations. She has a lot of pride in herself, which she claims to be her mistake that led to Rudolf marrying Asumu. She has an extreme devotion and attraction towards Rudolf. She can be sly at times as she would get rid of girls who went after him and go as far as having a child with Rudolf to have him for herself. When she and Asumu were both pregnant with Rudolf's children (the latter who was married to Rudolf), she did not give up and wanted her child to be more superior than Asumu's to the point that she wanted her and the child to be acknowledged by Rudolf. Her love towards Rudolf may be what can be described as obsession, as she has also stated that she won't let anyone take Rudolf away from her and that if he wanted to, she would commit murder. However after Rudolf's death, she remained in her calm and usual self and saw it as an opportunity to start her life over. She admitted to have never loved Ange as Kyrie only used her as a chain to have Rudolf to herself. She has a tendency to hold grudges, in particular with Asumu, who she believes stole Rudolf away from her. Even after Asumu's death, she hated her and to a certain extent, hated Battler; she was envious that Asumu could give birth and she couldn't. She eventually developed a brother-sister like relationship with him, though she only acted like this because it was the mature way to act towards Battler. She even claimed to not care if Battler died as he is not her son, but would let him live as she knew Ange would be sad. When the gold was found and the murders between the siblings took place, she and Rudolf were the only ones who thought that the gold cannot be taken outside the island at that point and that the one billion cash card was the only thing she and Rudolf can use to gain a entire fortune. Because of that, Kyrie shows pragmatic behavior and sociopathic tendencies in not finding anything wrong with killing and enjoying it if she gains something and resolves her problems. Role In the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Was a victim of the first twilight. Her corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. Her face seems to have been smashed after her death. She was chosen by the Demons' Roulette. That's all there is to it. ''Turn of the Golden Witch Was a victim of the first twilight. ''Her corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines pulled out after her death. On top of that, sweets and candies were packed into her stomach And so, I give you the land of dreams. Happy Halloween. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Went to the mansion with Rudolf and Hideyoshi to retrieve food, only to be killed by EVA-Beatrice as the sixth twilight. One of Hideyoshi's cigarette butts was later discovered on her corpse, implying she was suspicious of him. ''Died in the hall of the mansion, her stomach pierced by a stake-shaped weapon. The stomach isn't a particularly lethal spot. Isn't it enough to just kill her in some other, easier way and stick a stake in her corpse? Alliance of the Golden Witch Was captured by Gaap and sent to the underground prison in Kuwadorian. After escaping, she was killed by the Chiesters. Her corpse was found in a guest room deep within the mansion. There was a single hole right in the center of her forehead. It's probably reasonable to assume she was shot with a gun or something similar. A demon stake was buried in the hole in her forehead, but it's hard to imagine that this was the cause of death. I didn't miss! I missed on purpose to tease her, nyeh...! ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch During the love trial, Kyrie was targeted by Jessica. She received help from Leviathan, but was ultimately burned to death. Erika later tries to examine her corpse. ''Her corpse was found in Krauss's study. ''Furudo Erika'''' didn't perform a detailed examination.'' Certain Death Her corpse was found in Krauss's study. Her neck was completely severed by a blade. The most perfect kind of corpse, both impossible to mistakenly identify as dead and completely recognizable. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Kyrie was revealed to have been the true culprit along with Rudolf of the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident. After discovering the gold along with the other adults, she and Rudolf came up with a plan to take it all for themselves by murdering everyone on the island and escaping to Kuwadorian with the gold. Her plans however are ruined by Eva, who she thought was dead; Kyrie is killed by Eva, thus putting an end to her killings. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' In Bernkastel's game, Kyrie was the culprit along with Battler and Rudolf. Quotes *"They often say that stupid thoughts are no better than sleeping." *"As they say, you can never be too careful." *"Action is more important than wracking our brains." *"I guess trust is the most important part of that business." *"Don't you think worrying about a problem when you have no other options is a bit pathetic?" *"I never like to work based on trust. It takes hard work to build up trust, but only an instant to lose it. There's no less profitable investment." *"Kids these days have nerves of steel." *"I am ruthless and intellectual. Rational and economical. In a plank of Carneades situation, I would push the other person off without hesitation." *"What if that fruit you've worked so hard to nurture gets pulled off the branch the next morning? You'll regret that you didn't choose to harvest it the previous day instead of complaining. That regret really hurts. It'll make you crawl through hell." *"You know, miracles only appear for those who can make them come true themselves." *"For the sake of love, a woman should be willing to kill at least once in her life. I can tell you that all women in the world who call themselves mother have been through that. After all, women who don't do that are chewed to bits by the others and forced to crawl through the hell of envy and regret for the rest of their lives." *"Love really is like playing with fire. Anyone can play easily and lightheartedly. But when you mess up and get burned, that scar stays with you your whole life." *"Didn't I tell you that I've lived through the hell of jealousy? I've been nearly burned a couple of times already. I know how it feels just before a surprise attack." Trivia *The name '''Kyrie '''means "Lord, have mercy" in English. **It can also mean "lord" (by itself). *Kyrie's birthday is on 11/8 and her blood type is A. de:Kyrie Ushiromiya es:Kyrie Ushiromiya pl:Kyrie Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family